


No, not today

by Ailar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Parents, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, Orphanage, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Street Rats, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailar/pseuds/Ailar
Summary: The street was cold and their past was even colder but as they both ran from the men behind them , they knew that their only way out was through surviving.It's better than it looks I  promise.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	No, not today

I ruffled my leopard headband and draged my hand through my hair...it needed a hair cut,but well my girlfriend isn't a Barber, the best she can do is fixing her own splitends.  
I was standing a few feet away from a garbage witch was a few feet away from the club I was eyeing,and damn did it smell !?  
Someone came and crushed to my poor shoulder,I shouted a "hey ,watch it man" to the guy but he didn't seem to hear ,even if he did he probably didn't care.

I stork my stinging shoulder and glared at the man's back..he went to the exact place I wanted to go....I glance down at my bandaged ankle it wasn't hurting any more but it was a result of my battle with.... Maybe not a battle...okay I had a street fight,although I wasn't the only one who got hurt ,those guys were almost dead ..but I wasn't the only one fighting no Sasuke was with me.

I glance behind me at my best friend....no ,we were more then best friend...we were considered as brothers.  
We met at orphanage in the most hollows of New York City, back then we both hated each other ...I remember I couldn't stand sasuke.I always thought he was some arrogant bastard, an asshole ...but to be honest you shouldn't joudge a book by its cover ,couse Sasuke had so much to offer,he was fun to be around with ,he could make jokes ,sure he acted like a total jackass when he wanted to but that was what made Sasuke ,Sasuke I guess ...

He was just like a total ass to people, but when it was us ....his family ,he was just Sasuke....a joker that you just would love...someone who you would love to spend some time with ..besides he could fix anything...I mean it though...he could fix ANYTHING. ..let it be broken phone or a shut down engine of a car.... anything. No wonder why he was the best mechanic in the rundown machine shop in the streets.

So yeah Sasuke and I got into a terrible fight and both of us got some bruises and cuts but I was badly hurt on ankle and he had a dislocated shoulder....but it was weeks ago and we both are much better.

I look at him some more ,he had his nose buried in his phone ,his fingers typing god knows what in inhuman speed. .texting pretty much his girlfriend Sakura who I have seen enough to know that she would basically slitter Sasuke if the two of them were in public.

At the first of their relationship alI they did was fighting ,Sakura was a hotheaded girl and she fell for a guy who was even worce then herself.  
Many of us didn't think they would last long enough to become an actual couple.everything started at high school they first started at first week ,and then first month....first month turned into a fist year and now they have been together for 4 years .I'm really happy about them...they still fight like there's no tomorrow but they always make up ...  
Sasuke might fight with Sakura alot but he loved her much more.

Sakura may fight a lot with him too but when it comes to their couple life I'm happy to say that they were made for each other .Sakura wanted a guy who wouldn't doubt her...all her life she was called weak ,she wanted a man to not protect her she wanted a man to fight alongside her.and damn was Sasuke good for her ?...Sasuke never doubted women's strength.  
So yeah ..

Even when Sakura was sad she would go straight to sasuke .even if everything was going falling apart these two found comfort with each other ..  
Now unlike their incident relationship,Hinata and I are new.

We started an actual relationship about a year ago .seems like she always had a crush on me but I was dumb enough not to notice anything.  
Hinata was a shy girl ..she still is but now ....how can I put it ?....she's more confident i guess....but I love her just the way she is.  
Anyways. Back to the main point.  
Why are Sasuke and I in the cold street of new York about to go to a freaking gamble club ?!...

To be honest it was my idea...Sasuke we bold to agree but he did agree after all ...we are kinda low on money...Sasuke and I work on a tattoo shop and Sakura works as a make up artist...Hinata ...well she doesn't work she is a medical student.

Sasuke and I studied till high school after that Sakura ran   
away from home and begged Sasuke to just go away ,seemed like her father slapped her across the face ....she was abused all the time back then ,Sasuke even sometimes took the punches and kicks for her when he was around and her parents came even to him for just hurting her.he even got some bruises.but he took them all without ever regretting .  
All in all Sasuke was the guy she needed and Sakura was the girl he needed .  
They ran away but I wanted to go along with them ...they were the only family I had ...so I went with them.  
After I told her I wanted to leave with other others she just kept crying and it made me feel like a total jerk..we had a long distance relationship for a year . .we all are 19 now .as I said we are low on money so we ,boys go to gamble club ,yeah I know we could get an actual job and work but who would give job to to two fucking 19 years old teenagers?

Specially with Sasuke looking like a drug user....uuuhhhhh

All he wears is black.he has a horrible fashion sense,but anyways .by the way he's still staring at that phone.i go towards him and wave a hand in front of his face to get his attention,he looks up and glares ,Sasuke gets annoyed easily.

I sigh and confirm."dude,you've been in there for hours now !"

He raised an eyebrow and closed his phone ,then he put his phone back in the front pocket of his black jeans .his cap is hiding his dark duck ass styled hair...just his bangs were visible and oh don't forget his weird shaped earings ..the were some weird ass purple things witch he liked to call susano.  
He gets past me and moves towards the opening area of the gamble club.

I follow right on his hills.

There are some guards over there but they let us pass.  
We go inside and I take a look at the surrounding....well it looks fine to be honest...the walls are tall but kinda old.  
There are many tables all over the places marking as the people sitting around the were playing a unlimited card games.

Sasuke gives me a look that clearly says 'be careful loser'  
I roll my eyes and nod . We separate and move to other tables to get some well served money.  
The first table I play in is so easy I can literally say it was a peice of cake .the men and women I gambled with were quite dumb.  
I try to find Sasuke as I move to other sections so I can get more money,we meet at our last table of the night ,it was already late and we needed to get back home .so yeah the last table,

The rivals were two men who were kinda looking like they were in their early forties or something,with longer beard then even Dumbledore.

But we beat them ....turned out they didn't like to lose and they don't take losing really good .  
The taller guy stands and tries to punch Sasuke but dude are you serious? Sasuke and I were raised in streets so we were hell of a street smart guys.

Before they can grab us we flew from the club with the guys and their men after our asses.  
Really though ,Im hungry .Saakura had made kimchi rolled that Hinata and I plus herself had eaten for lunch, Sasuke wasn't even home to eat them but it wasn't uncommon for him to skip meals but that didn'take us worry...well I'm pretty sure Sakura had saved him some and with the way Sasuke ate things I'm pretty sure he would let me eat all of the food without any fight. Don't know why that makes me even hungrier. 

Sasuke has always been faster then me when it came to runnig but we still move together to survive ,we couldn't give up this money ,unlike others Sasuke and I don't cheat when playing that game.

A gun shot ran through the cold nightly dark street.  
So they had weapons too.

Sasuke glanced at our back and I saw him glup ,his Adam apple moving as he did so.Oh boy....we were do dead weren't we? Sasuke wasn't the type of person to show fear in any form but I had seen him in those nights when the teacher in orphanage was passing by and was just waiting to kick someone...how his black bruised skin would shiver in fear as his wife black bottomless eyes would swallow the darkness of the night...I had seen him like that and I know for a fact that the glupe he just took, means nothing good at all.

We ran till we reached the port....well it was new York and it had a port and a see....yup specific ocean right under your feet ....we stayed in a apartment and our houses were about one block away... Maybe it would be a lucky turn if we took but we don't want them anywhere near our apartment so the port it is.  
Anyways...those guys were stubborn okay ?...they followed us till the port and when we had no where else to go ...  
The two guys amusingly joined us in the little dog and cat games....one of them smiled ....Sasuke and I grimced when we noticed that all his teeth were gold...it was like all his teeth were yellow....uh!peaple and their weird interests.

The guy had a happy tone in his voice when he said 

"seems like your trapped now little rats"  
Sasuke glred and I could feel the anger coming off of him.  
Sasuke always had a sharp eye,he was called sharingan when we were still in high school,because he could see the unseeing. It was weird and some even called him devil eyes. He could just see anything and I was not surprised when he motioned to me the little knife that was sparkling in the man's jacket that if it wasn't for the moonlight and it's sparkle I am sure I wouldn't have noticed...Sasuke would've though ...he always did.

The other guy with less gold eyes came towards us and gave a smirk.  
"It's easy ,you two can just bow down for us and we get our moneys back and you will get a little bit of beating and then you'll be off."

I snorted and rolled my eyes...my blond hair was falling on my sweat covered forhead...  
I shifted my headband one more time...Sasuke took a breath and calmly replied.

"And what if we didn't ?"  
The man smiled.  
"You can jump off that port into the ocean boys"

My eyes widened...I glanced at sasuke....we both could swim that was for sure.but ,the water was freezing and it was the middle of winter.  
Some ice even covered the surface of the water.  
Sasuke gave me a meaning look.  
Oooh boy ...I knew that look....but he and I had the same reasons.so I gave a nod.  
Both of us would rather die then....  
The men titled their head ...Sasuke smirked...I gave a laugh and took a step back.  
The mens eyes widened...  
We jumped .

_(_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+?

The air was rushing from my lungs ,and couldn't get hold of anything to lessen my fall,I couldn't even see Sasuke anywhere.....or did he fall already?  
...water was ice cold...it chilled me to my bone,I couldn't even see ...but I opened my eyes anyway I couldn't let my self die...no....it ...I....why was I getting sleepy ?.....black spots danced in my blury vision....sleep sounded great actually....but suddenly a hand grabbed me and yanked me out of the water....the water broke and I could breath again.

Someone was dragging me towards something but I didn't know ...

I felt safe...the arms around me were thinner than me but I knew who they belonged to , I thought so...  
Who?....who could smell so strongly of sea but still have a bit of a smell of a nice perfume?  
.  
.

Sasuke.

That had to be him .

I was pushed to a hard surface and I started coughing but the person who saved me was coughing much worce and was panting for air....  
I glanced and saw that Sasuke was crouched and was coughing violently....after some time he became better and gluped huge parts of air.

He was still panting when he asked .  
"You okay loser'?"  
I numbly nodded my head.  
" Money ?" 

Sasuke just holds up the bag without saying anything. 

That was all it took for me to just grin my brain these smile.

We both might have died today ..bjt I know it's gonna be okay....the sun was slowly coming to the sky ,warmimg and making a new day for the sky .

We stayed a bit more to get better,and to get more energy.

Then we started to move back to the city ,the morning wind giving us even more chills...it was really cold and we were shivering ...  
I already knew how girls were going to react .....  
.  
.  
.  
.################################

"_oh my fucking gosh !where the hell have you been?!"

Sakura's voice was high pitched as she yelled at us ...she wasn't really angry but she was worried. She was wearing one of Sasuke's t_shirt that hugged her thin body and was down to her knees, she was also wearing a dark blue shorts that were up to her thighs and as she glared daggers at Sasuke I knew for fact that he was sleeping on the couch tonight. She pressed her lips together and pulled the shirt into her shorts to appear stronger but with the way Sasuke smirked I guess it only made her cute...

The moment we came back,she threw herself at Sasuke and buried her noise in his neck.she was pressing their body's so close it was obvious she had been worried sick.

Hinata came and pretty much did the same with me ,they asked a lot of questions,but we answered them as best as we could .maybe we left some part hidden in our little corner but they didn't need to know that.

The funny part was that Sasuke and Sakura had a fight before we left that was why he was texting with the much speed .  
But the way Sakura just flew to his arms when we came back,the way she kissed him because she was worried,the way she cried....and Sakura never cried in front of others but sasuke ....she's still hugging him from behind by the way, wrapping her short legs around his waist as she kept rambling about this and that that I couldn't hear.

We just came back out of shower.  
Hinata is fast sleep in my lab .her beautiful long hair all over the place.the blanket around her was making her apear even smaller.

Sakura was resting her face on sasukes back as he was busy making coffee.  
She had her legs around his middle...and had her arms around him so tight it was squishing him.

It was okay though ...Sasuke and I would die for our girls after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible ending but let me know if you want a part two . Should I continue this ?


End file.
